


Why Me, In DxD?

by NecroGodYami



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: For some reason people like this, Multi, Self-Insert, So read it if you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroGodYami/pseuds/NecroGodYami
Summary: As soon as I saw his smirking face, it was all downhill. Barely having a choice, I'm now in a world of devils and angels, where basically every mythology holds true, and has pure monsters in power. Well, at least he was considerate to give me a boost...wait, what? Contract with the World? ...Oh hell.





	1. A Certain Dead Apostle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Me, In DxD?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379782) by NecroGodYami. 



> So this is another re-post from FF.net. There was a poll before which determined Heroic Spirits and all that, but as I'm posting the already made chapters I will snip out the notes for your reading pleasure. If you are interested in seeing the notes, I guess go read the original?

...

…

Inhale. Count to four.

One, two, three, four…

Exhale.

...I have no idea where I am, and all I see is white.

At first I thought it was a dream, but dreams are hazy and fleeting. This was solid, real. I even gave myself a few pinches, and a slap to check.

...An endless sea of white.

I'm sitting in a chair, a comfortable one. And in front of me is a table, and spread out is a deck of cards.

I try to remember how I may have gotten here. All I remember is...the convention, yeah, the convention.

And...that's all.

I don't recall anything else.

Hahhh….that gave me a shiver. I picked my head up to look around again, and spotted something new.

There was a chair set across from me, and in it sat a man.

He was...old... I would guess he's around, or probably in his forties or fifties, and was dressed in an old English-styled suit with a black cape around his shoulders connected by a gold chain, possessed spiky gray hair and beard. He stared at me with a smirk on his face and eerie crimson red eyes, holding a cane pressed against the floor.

And because of his sudden appearance, I flew back in the chair and landed on my back, then scrambled up to hold myself up.

"Heh, that's a bit different. Silent surprise, compared to the usual outright yelling or cursing." The Old Man said with a chuckle, his smirk still present as he studied me with his crimson eyes.

"W-Who...who are you?" I asked, gulping a bit from nervousness, "A-And where am I…?"

"Ah, a polite one!" The Old Man said, and looked me directly in the eyes. "My name is one you have heard before, boy. And that name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. I've also been called the Wizard Marshall, and a couple other nicknames."

Kischur... _Zelretch_...Schweinorg…

Yeah, I knew that name alright. I was a lover of the Fate series, and avidly read about it when I couldn't experience things like the VN's or certain games.

And Zelretch...I knew plenty about him. He was a Dead Apostle Ancestor, the Nasuverse vampires, and is noted to be one of the strongest and also oversaw the formation of the Fuyuki Holy Grail System,

Topping off anything else I could list about him, he was a master of the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope.

In simple terms, dimensional travel.

...but there was no way.

"No way...there's no way your Zelretch, the actual Wizard Marshall." I stood up, and looked straight at him. "Y-You're just a cosplayer or something, I was just at a convention, so there. Stop joking around, whoever you actually are."

Though I said that, my voice was still laced with nervousness…

"Well..." Zelretch mused, still showing nothing but amusement at my reaction "When you say it like that, it does sound like it could just be a joke, but boy... I'm not in the mood of making introductions or pleasantries since you already know me, so..."

And suddenly without a cue, I was yanked up. By some force or anything else, I was up, and dropped into my previously fallen chair, that was now upright.

As this just happened, my mind frantically trying to process just what happen, my previous nervousness now evolved into fear and panic, the emotions starting to grow.

He...he couldn't actually be real...This isn't happening, it can't be.

He can't be real! This whole scenario couldn't be real! Th-This is probably just some sick joke or something my friends wer-

"Yeesh, calm down would ya, boy."

Calm.

Like someone controlling my emotions directly, my panic and fear faded.

One second my mind was mess but suddenly I feel...calm, collected. Just poof, fine.

"Well... you certainly more polite than the others so far, but you're one of the first ones that almost collapse just because I showed some proof.." Zelretch spoke, his voice still laced with amusement as he grinned at me and..oh lord, I can see his fangs!

"I don't know I should feel flattered, or maybe offended, but... I guess I will take the first option." He chuckled and continued, "But for now, I have an offer for you."

An offer from Zelretch...this is nothing good. I've read a lotta stories with this Dead Apostle Troll, and his offers usually involve dragging people into other alternate worlds, and having them act as his entertainment.

So yeah...nothing good.

"Refusing is an option, right…?" I asked, looking the Marshall in the eyes.

"Hear me first, boy." Zelretch cleared his throat before giving me a look, "I have already traveled to many places, and have changed many things. However, I realize when I did that, all of them turn... A bit dull, you can say..." He said.

"Dull?" How something like world meddling becomes dull, don't ask me.

"Yes boy, dull. They are all amusing and fun, make no mistake. But...usually, they all have one common thing between them." Zelretch rising his index finger to me.

"To be a Hero." He stated, "And like what i said before, all of them are fun to see, but I want something different! Something new, if you will."

"And for that reason, you pick me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"Correct, boy." The Marshall smirked at me and continued, "Michael French, son of a father with the same name, and Deanna Jabro. Born in 2002, now 15 and going to highschool, and aspiring to be a game designer."

Add another reason to be scared of this man. He knows my damn life.

"I could name a couple other things, but you get my point. My offer is this; I will send you to an alternate reality. One where all the world's mythologies hold true, and devils and angels roam! Where people hold the power to slay gods! But have no fear! I will not leave you to simply die! I will provide you with a means of surviving, and from there whatever path you take is up to you!"

Zelretch explained this to me, his eyes gaining an excited glint.

Any sane man would say no. I  _should_  say no. I  _ **know**_  to say no.

But…

_I'm probably dead already._

While some may say that's a jump, and some at this point wouldn't even believe him, but...with me referencing things I've read again, most of the protagonists of these things normally agree because otherwise...they're already dead.

If I am...I will accept.

I don't want to end up dead. Even if...even if I don't get to see them again, my family...I want to live.

"That look on your face says it all. You'll agree, and you know by now what's next, right?" Zelretch commented with a grin, and snapped his fingers.

The cards that were originally on the table, 7 cards, flashed and showed new imagery.

These were Class Cards, cards that contained the power, essence, and entire being's of Heroic Spirits. There were seven, each one for a normal Class.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker.

"As you know, these are Class Cards. Each one contains a Heroic Spirit, and you will gain one implanted into your body. In a sense, you will become a pseudo Demi-Servant, but one of a highest-tier, in a sense of saying." Zelretch explained, watching me examine the cards.

Saber; One of the Three Knight classes, and considered the best Class. High stat Heroic Spirits who bare strong swordsmanship, high magic-resistance, and have are usually from the Age of Gods. That describes this Class. I have always preferred swords...and if I got a Spirit like Siegfried, or maybe even one of the King Arthur's, I'd be set.

Lancer; Second of the Three Knight Classes. Usually extremely fast and agile, they fight using spears and polearms, and excel in hit-and-run attacks. I could get someone like Vlad III, or even Enkidu.

Archer; Last of the Three Knight Classes. Knights of the bow, or in some cases just projectiles. They excel in possessing powerful Noble Phantasms, and have high magic-resistance like Sabers. This could be a second for me, since most Archers are incredible in terms of power, ones like Nikola Tesla or Oda Nobunaga.

Rider; First of the Four Cavalry Classes, and are known for their mounts, be they living beasts or even human constructs. These mounts have granted them multiple and powerful Noble Phantasms, making up for their lower attributes. This would be another great choice. There are multiple strong Riders, ones like Ozymandias, or Perseus.

Caster; Second of the Four Cavalry Classes, and Heroic Spirits of spells and sorcery. Casters, while possessing sorceries of the highest caliber, were regarded as the weakest do to their low combat abilities. They make up for this with other means, using magic that no longer exists in the current age and, no matter which Heroic Spirit is of which class, possessing many possible ploys to be used against enemies. I could get a powerful spellcaster like Tamamo no Mae or Cu Chulainn.

Assassin; Third of the Four Cavalry Classes. Silent killers, and the Heroic Spirit of Assassinations. Covert and stealthy, this Class mainly sticks to the shadows for quick and silent kills. Some are exceptions to this, in a few ways. It's one of my favorite Classes besides the next, and would hope for Yan Qing or Jack The Ripper.

And finally, Berserker; The Fourth of the Four Cavalry Classes. Mad Warrior and Heroic Spirits of Berserker Rage, these are Heroic Spirits that have at some point in their legends gone berserk. They have Mad Enhancement, a skill that trades sanity and thought for a boost in power. This was a second favorite Class of mine, and had powerful Heroic Spirits the likes of Heracles and Lu Bu.

"Now pick, and chose your power, boy." Zelretch gave me a smirk, as I blinked and closed my eyes.

…

…

…

Inhale. Count to four.

One, two, three, four…

Exhale.

…

Like Zelretch had said, I was somewhere different.

More specifically a classroom.

A highschool classroom, which I had a fair reasoning which highschool.

Why you ask?

The guy sitting next to me was Issei Hyoudou.

…

...it just had to be DxD, didn't it…?


	2. I Choose You, Lancer

The chiming of a bell was what broke me from my thoughts.

It had been a good few minutes since I...blinked in, I guess you could say? Either way, that bell indicated it was lunch now.

Standing up from the desk, I glanced about the room.

I only saw Issei when I 'blinked' in, so it's hard to place where I am exactly in events.

I stepped outside the classroom in search of a place to think, walking out and starting to wander around.

I was thinking, to find myself in a place like this is strange.

Why, you may ask?

Well, seeing a place that you've only see animated is strange. Even stranger is seeing how lifelike everything is, from the people to the building itself.

But eventually I do find a place to think, the empty roof.

A bit cliche, yes, but it's empty.

Being here allows me to fully examine my body for differences, unlike those minutes in class.

Giving myself a once-over, I'm not surprised to see myself dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform. It consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The collar on the button-down had two pins attached, one on the left and the right. They were both silver, and the left had a peace symbol while the right had an A-like one, which would be anarchy.

These were both actual pins I owned, so it was surprising seeing them. Moving on from those, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small mirror.

Besides questioning why there's a mirror in a guy's pocket, I take look at my face, and was partly surprised.

My right eye is a crimson red, and my left a sky blue, with pure snow white bangs hanging over, the same white color as the rest of my hair.

Besides the roots which were a dark brown, it was all snow white. It was styled like my hair previously, shaggy and long, past my ears and the nape of my neck, but also relatively spiky.

The uniform I was wearing was also baggy on my limbs and shoulders, which was because I was relatively skinny. And I was also shorter than before, though I couldn't tell exactly by how much.

I guess I looked like the Spirit of my Class Card a bit, Karna.

...oh right, I never said which Card I picked, right?

* * *

_"Now pick, and chose your power, boy." Zelretch gave me a smirk, as I blinked and closed my eyes._

_I need to really think about this…_

_Usually I would say Saber immediately, as it's a sure-way to have a strong Heroic Spirit. But they're always in front, closeup and personal. I would prefer to pick my target and chose when to attack, not have them face up and have to deal with them immediately._

_In that case, Archer or Caster would be ideal. But with an Archer, there's no guarantee of what they're abilities entall. It would be a firearm using Archer, or a bow one._

_And then Casters...while ideal for support and range, they're not as good in melee._

_Close-up but fast, able to pick a target and keep them at range while attacking…_

" _...I'll pick Lancer." I said, opening my eyes._

_Once I said that, Zelretch picked up one of the laid out cards. Muttering a few words under his breath, he threw the card towards my chest, where it started fading into me._

_During that, I couldn't move my body._

" _While the Card does it's 'fusing with' you thing, the process leaves your body unable to move." The Marshall chose to inform me, "And it allows me to explain a few more things without your whining."_

_...I don't like where this is going._

" _While it is me dumping you in a new world, you'll be under the World's authority while you're there. Think of it as being a glorified Counter-Guardian." He said._

_...Yep, definitely don't like it._

" _Oh, don't give me that look." The Old Apostle...pouted...tha-that's just wrong._

_SO many levels of wrong!_

" _It won't be like an actual contract, you'll just at times have some duties to fulfil. For your benefit, of course. I mean, how else are you gonna unlock the restraints on that Card?" Zelretch said casually, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal._

_Restraints? The hell did that mean?_

" _Oh right, that's the other thing, the restraints. Even if that Card makes you a Demi-Servant, you won't get the Spirit's full skills and Phantasms at first. It wouldn't be entertaining if you got a EX or Anti-Country Noble Phantasm at the beginning."_

_...what Spirit did I get?_

" _Well, that's all I needed to say. Oh wait one more, don't think the world you end up in is the exact same as you think!" He said as my vision began to blur._

_Wait, the hell do you mean!?_

" _Have fun, boy!"_

_And I was gone._

* * *

So to sum things up, my Class was Lancer, and the Spirit was Karna.

The Hero of Charity, Son of The Sun God Surya, Red Lancer of The Great Holy Grail War, and Launcher of The Moon Cell Grail War.

...so yeah, I don't have much worries right now.

Well, okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration. Karna was a beast of a Heroic Spirit and was said to be on par with Gilgamesh, if my countless readings on him before this were true.

But with the restraints, I was limited. I was able to figure out what I have in terms of Karna's skills and Noble Phantasms.

For his skills, I currently have Magic Resistance, Divinity, and Discernment of the Poor.

And the Noble Phantasm I have is Brahmastra, the laser beam-like attack that is shot from Karna's, or my, right red eye.

There is a catch to it, though. It can only be used on those with lower ability than myself. Even then, as a Demi-Servant, I could probably outmatch most threats as of now.

As normal Servants go, even ones with D parameters greatly outmatch humans.

And in that sense, ones with higher parameters like Karna, A's and B's, could possibly outmatch Devils and other supernatural creatures at this point.

It was weird trying to determine which Karna this was, considering there were two versions. The Lancer of the Red Faction of the Great Holy Grail War, or the Launcher of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

But that's enough explaining my abilities and Karna speculation, it's the other thing I should think on, which I started doing as I exited the roof.

The thing being the fact I was in someone else's body.

Or, in better terms, the 'me' of this place.

Well, more like I consider him me if anything. Though it's hard to think of him as  _not_ me.

When I had appeared, or just started existing in this body, I had memories of living here, in this world, already.

The memories showed who this body belonged to already, and he was surprisingly very similar to me, but also different.

I basically stole the guy's life, which would usually unnerve anyone, but if he's so much like me I don't feel as bad...that was more cold then I wanted it to sound. It's more like, how I said he's like me, he  _is_ me in this world.

I'm rambling. What I'm saying is, I'll be you for a while, Madoka Akamatsu, myself of this world.

...why the 'me' here had a girl's name, I won't question, I'll just go with it.

Oh, and there's a big problem with doing serious mental thought process while walking.

That problem?

You bump into people.

Or, person in this case.

Now like mentioned before, my body was shorter and skinnier than before. So it was surprising that the person, who was taller than me, fell to the ground while I simply flinched.

Blinking in surprise, I looked down and saw who I had bumped into.

Sitting up after recovering from the fall was a boy. He was taller then me, and seemed to be a second year like me. He was wearing the male uniform with the blazer buttoned, unlike me, and had short blonde hair and gray eyes with a mole underneath the left eye.

This boy was Yuuto Kiba, the Knight of Rias Gremory, and a Devil.

A natural reaction to seeing a Devil is to be nervous, and that applies to any Devil. Being part Servant would normally eliminate that thought, but...this is me we're talking about, and I get nervous around any person normally.

So, a stuttering "A-Are you a-alright?" came out of my mouth, and I kneeled down to give him a hand up.

Both of us were surprised when I hauled him up with a simply tug. Guess that's B-rank strength for you.

"A-Ah, thank you." Thanking me, still a bit surprised, he let's go of his hands and dusts himself off. He gave me a once over, and a look of confusion crossed his face. "Um, excuse me if I sound rude, but what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around."

Huh. Weird, how do you  _not_ know a kid with white hair and heterochromatic eyes? I'll chock it up to Madoka and I's collective nervousness and shut-in tendencies.

And yes, I was like that here as well.

"My name is Madoka, Madoka Akamatsu." I answered, Kiba giving a hum, as if thinking it over.

"Oh! Yes, I have seen you before." He says, "You hang out with Shirou-kun and Hakuno-kun, right? I remember them talking about you before."

...Shirou, and Hakuno? Those names…

Ah, right. They're Madoka's-my, ours- friends.

"Y-Yes, they're my friends…" I answer, not making eye contact since he's giving me a friendly smile. I don't do good around these types of people…

Looking like he realized something, Kiba said, "Ah, sorry Madoka-kun, but I just remembered I had to go find someone. It was nice meeting you."

With that, he politely bowed his head and walked away.

I walked off to, back to the classroom. Bumping into Kiba was weird, but at least it wasn't one of the those cliche 'bump into one of the main girl character' things.

I mean, bumping into someone is cliche too, but at least it was just Kiba, and not anyone else.

...I feel like I just jinxed myself.

* * *

...okay, I had totally jinxed myself.

Classes for the day had ended, so I had grabbed my bag and used my new memories to find my way…'home'.

But upon exiting the building and making my way to the gate, I spotted two people walking together.

One was a male and wearing the Kuoh uniform like me, blazer unbuttoned and showing a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt. He had auburn hair and golden-brown coloured eyes, and a duffel slung over his back.

The other was a male as well, wearing the uniform with the blazer buttoned up. He had plain, straight brown hair and matching eyes, looking rather plain all-together.

The two were Shirou and Hakuno, Madoka's friends.

Even more though, Shirou Emiya and Hakuno Kishinami, protagonists of Fate/stay night and Fate/Extra respectively.

I had thought earlier why The World would have authority in DxD, and this would answer that question.

It would seem the Fate world blended here more than just this Class Card in me.

I watched them go past the school gate, and turn onto the road that lead home. From my memory, that's the way I need to go as well.

Waiting a minute or two, I started to walk the same way they did.

It was weird, watching them as I walked. I kept my distance as to not be noticed, but also close enough that I could see them.

Currently, I wasn't ready to try and attempt to talk to them. I'd rather have some time to go other what I know about them before I do that, and not mess up how Madoka would act...or how I would, I guess.

The whole thing still confused me.

Either way, I saw Hakuno enter a house while Shirou kept walking. I live across the street from Hakuno, so as soon as he was inside, I went to my house.

It was pretty normal looking, then again most houses here were.

So without any worries, I opened the door…

"GODDAMNIT RANTARO!"

...and was greeted by yelling.

Well, the scene before him was comical if anything.

The one yelling was a girl, with light blonde hair with a very slight greenish tint and a prominent ahoge, with silver music note hairpins and purple eyes. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a light purple vest adorned with an insignia and a brownish-red tie, and a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and notes pattern, purple stockings reaching below her knees and beige shoes.

The person who was being yelled at was a boy, being shaken by the girl who had a grip on his shirt. He was a tall young man with greenish blond hair and two small ahoges, and his eyes were green and have notably long eyelashes, and was wearing a dark blue striped sweater with gray pants and shoes. His sweater has a big dark symbol resembling the sun.

He also had a number of accessories. A necklace with a crystal accessory on it, a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a different, larger bracelet on the left.

He also had multiple silver rings: one on his left index finger, one on his right thumb, and one on the right index finger. His right middle finger has a one bigger and darker ring. His right ear has six piercings, while his left ear only has one, and one in his eyebrow.

I knew this two, apart from who they were here. At least appearance-wise.

The girl's appearance was that Kaede Akamatsu's, and the guy's Rantaro Amami, both characters from the newest Danganronpa games.

But to me, these two were my older siblings. Maki Akamatsu, and Rantaro Akamatsu.

...names sure work weird here.

* * *

As it turns out Rantaro had eaten Maki's pudding, so that's what I had walked in on.

After it was resolved, they greeted me normally and said Mom and Dad would be home late.

...it's gonna be weird having new parents.

But, onto some info about my siblings. Maki was 19 and was attending Kuoh's college course, while Rantaro was just a year older in both age and grade.

Maki was an ace at playing classical music, noted by her music room that contained a grand piano, violins, flutes and many other instruments. She was very nice, as long as you don't touch her pudding.

Rantaro was...I guess in words, 'A Look-a-like Playboy'. He looked like one, but wasn't. He was a down to earth kind of brother, easy to talk to. He was a great artist to, his room containing many of his creations. Heck, he even had some manga pages he drew.

But, that was all about an hour ago.

I had left the house, telling the both of them that I was gonna be at a friend's for a bit.

It wasn't true, as I was at the park where Issei Hyoudou had died and been revived.

I was here to confirm events, and just where the heck I was placed in things.

My school uniform had been swapped out for my…'Servant Form', I guess is the proper term?

It was a black bodysuit with gold armor pieces over my arms and legs, more on the legs and a…'crotch plate' that had lines extending to the chest piece, a singular curved piece with outward pointed spikes, and had the area around my collar exposed as bare skin.

There was a small red-pink plumage from the back, and in my right hand was a simple spear, a long pole of golden-colored metal, with a hollow circle set at the upper part with a sun-like decoration, and at the back end a small ring holding a trail of red-pink ribbon,

In other words, Karna's Stage 1 in Fate/Grand Order.

But over it I wore a black cloak to mask my presence, and so the full stealth effect of hiding actually worked.

And all I had to do was wait.

...speaking of waiting, it didn't take long for Issei to show up. And didn't take long for the fedora and trench-coat wearing Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek, to show up either.

Well, now I know the event placement. Issei had just become a Devil, and soon enough was gonna meet Asia.

So, time for my second reason to be here.

A test.

I saw Dohnaseek throw a light spear at Issei, and dashed out from my hiding spot.

*CRACK*

Jumping up, my foot smashing the pavement beneath me to do so, I swung the spear with both hands and smacked the light spear into the fountain.

I landed in a crouch, standing and spinning my spear a bit.

"Wha...who the hell are you!?" The Fallen Angel yelled at me, more than surprised to see someone interfering.

"No one you need to know." I said, and looked over my shoulder to look at Issei. "Hey, you alright? Any injuries or anything?'

"N-No, I'm fine…" He said, shock across his face.

"Good. Now, you should get behind that fountain. It's the best cover you'll have." I said, looking at Dohnaseek, who growled at me and grasped at a freshly made light spear.

"Cover? Why?" Issei asked.

"Because this guy is trying to kill you, and you should listen to the guy who's stopping him." I deadpanned.

"R-Right, gotcha!"

With that he was now behind the fountain, and I concentrated on the opponent in front of me.

'Well, time to see how I match up with this world.'

Thinking that, both me and the Fallen Angel dashed forward, blades meeting in a clash of sparks.

My first battle had begun.


	3. I Met A Priest

(POV: Third Person)

*BANG*

*BANG*

*CLASH*

As the two warriors, one a Fallen Angel, and the other a Demi-Servant fought, the sounds of clashing weapons and the ground breaking beneath them was heard as each was pushed back by colliding weapons.

While Madoka had Karna's memories and weapon experience, he still had to get used to using it. Even then, he was keeping up with Dohnaseek blow for blow, and Madoka found the whole fight was more of a chore if anything.

He barely broke a sweat while swinging his spear, and he had the Fallen Angel's moves memorized within the first few minutes of their battle.

Swatting away Dohnaseek's thrown light spears and parrying blows were simple instinct to the boy. He was starting to lose interest in the fight, finding no point to keep it up.

Dohnaseek hurled another light spear his way, and Madoka swung his spear to the side, the tip of the blade snagging it and throwing it into the ground.

"Damn it!" Dohnaseek yelled, seeing the spear dispersing and creating 5 new ones. They flew forward, speeding at Madoka.

And once again, they were nothing to the young man. He swung his spear multiple times, each swing sending a spear flying away from him and into the surrounding ground.

"How...how do you keep fighting like this!? Each move I make, every attack I attempt, it's like you can see it before I move!" Dohnaseek yelled, eyes burning with anger as his fist clenched around a ligth spear.

"...You really have to ask? It would be obvious, wouldn't it?" Madoka said, a somewhat mocking tone in his voice. "If I am able to predict your moves and attacks, it simply means I have more power and experience in battle then you do, right?"

Dohnaseek didn't seemed pleased with Madoka's answer, however.

"Experience? EXPERIENCE?! You're just a shitty human teenager, and you want to talk about experience!?" The trenchcoat wearing Fallen Angel yelled, anger written across his face.

"Well, calling me human is far from correct…" Madoka muttered, unheard by anyone but himself and refocused his attention on Dohnaseek. "I suppose it's appropriate to end this, eh…?"

(POV: Madoka)

...Let me just say, HOW THE HELL WAS I ACTING SO CONFIDENT RIGHT NOW?

I sassed a guy who's been trying to kill me, and didn't break a sweat! And not to mention this fighting, which I actually was able to keep up with!

That was mostly attributed to Karna's experience leaking in, though. Same can be said for the confidence, I would assume.

But, like I muttered to myself earlier, it was time to end this fight. And to do so, I was gonna attempt to use the Noble Phantasm I have, Brahmastra.

I focused, and felt energy start pooling around my crimson red eye. To use it, I would be 'calling upon the name of the god Brahma'.

"O' Brahma, cover the Earth…" I intoned, my eye about to flutter open. "Brahmas-"

-!

My focus was gone as a group of people arrived, carried in by a magic circle. The pool of energy around my eye faded, and I turned toward Dohnaseek.

"If I were you, I would leave now." I said with a bored sigh, causing him to raise a brow. "That boy you were attacking before, the Devil. The ones arriving now would be his house, so unless you want to catch your death, leave."

After a moment of thinking, Dohnaseek dispersed his light spears and turned around. "Fine. I'll leave, but know that next time I will kill you, boy."

A smirk found its way onto my face. "We'll just have to see then, Fallen Angel."

He flew off, and the Gremory group approached the fountain Issei took cover behind. A quick look showed me he was knocked out, a piece of broken material from the fountain next to him.

'Well, that solves that problem.' I thought, throwing the hood of my mantle over back over my head and making sure it covered as much as possible.

Since having Rias Gremory and her peerage discovering me would be troubling, it was best to leave as soon as I could.

Making sure nothing showed with the mantle on, I turned back and saw Kiba looking at me. That made me pause, and for a moment we made eye contact. His two blue meeting my red and blue.

His face showed an emotion coming out, but on instinct, I leapt up into the air, and dashed forward using rooftops to get away. While that may have been a bit of an overreaction to a look, it was still better safe than sorry.

That, and it was late enough and I needed some goddamned rest.

Contrary to my intent, I didn't get much sleep last night.

Trudging along the familiar path to school, I had a new experience of tired as I tugged my uniform over the hoodie I put on. Before the whole meet up with Zelretch and reincarnation, I was someone who loved sleep to death and always stayed up late, which seems contrary I know.

This tired was different than staying up late/sleeping in tired. While Karna's experience helped me in that fight, dunno if muscle memory was a part of it or not, my body wasn't use to the movements and other parts of combat.

Hence, muscle pains and exhaustion.

Though that wasn't as hard to deal with as this new...existence. Weird calling it that, but it fits.

But yeah, being three separate people, but still one at the same time is strange. Outwardly it isn't hard, I'm just a bit skinnier and my hair and eyes match Karna's. Inwardly it is a whole other hell. I have three sets of different memories in my damn head, and I can differentiate between them all.

One minute I would be remembering my own, and I simply see myself playing games with my friends after school. Next I'm seeing Madoka-myself of this world, still getting used to that-playing in a park as a kid with Shirou and Hakuno.

And then I see Karna...fighting Siegfried?

Okay, Class Cards are fucking weird.

I'm just going to sort this out later after school.

...Oh wait, no I have something else to do.

Gonna have to figure out the timing right if I want to do it right-

"Yo, Madoka!"

Tensing up at hearing my name called, I turned around to see Hakuno and Shirou coming my way, Hakuno waving at me.

I stopped walking and waited for them to reach them before greeting them, "G-Good morning Hakuno, Shirou."

They reciprocated the greeting and the three of us started walking again, me trailing a couple paces behind them as they started talking.

It's weird looking at these two...It's like the initial shock of being in a place that to you has always been fictional, like this whole damn situation. I've seen these two's struggles and everything, and I feel like I know them- and I actually do now as Madoka, as people and not characters.

Though...that is also an issue. I may know them, being friends since we were kids. That's Madoka's version of knowing. My version, the Michael version that is, knowing what part of the Fate series they're from.

Well, actually, that one is obvious. Extra and Stay Night, but I mean route wise, just to be specific in who they are. In Stay night you have three normal routes; Fate, Unlimited Blade Works, and then Heaven's Feel. Each one develops Shirou different, so knowing which one he's from would help.

The case could be that this is an alternate Shirou, not from Stay night. Yeah, he's got more than a handful.

Identifying Hakuno is...also somewhat difficult. The Extra-verse has three different games, and then there's Foxtail to consider.

...y'know what? I'm gonna do this serious contemplation stuff later. It's hard enough dealing with...whatever you call being not sure of handling different memory sets, not gonna throw in thinking of the specifics of who my two friends are.

Even worse when you consider the fact my siblings are appearance swapped and slightly (at least for Rantaro) personality swapped Danganronpa 3 characters.

"Oi, Madoka, you okay? You've been quiet for a while."

My head snapped up at hearing my name, and I saw the concerned faces of Hakuno and Shirou looking at me.

Guess I was in my thoughts for too long...Well, time to see if my ability to lie has kept up.

"S-Sorry guys, I'm just tired is all." I said, forcing a yawn up to sound convincing. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Was up late playing Origins."

I mean, only about half of that was a lie.

And then, Shirou promptly bopped me on the head with a closed hand.

"Yeesh," He said, retracting his hand with a sigh as I rubbed the area he bopped. "I know you just got it, but make sure you get some sleep Madoka. You can't be sleeping in Kuzuki-sensei's class again."

Okay, that confirms two things. One is that Madoka definitely does act like me.

The other is DAMN, that actually hurt.

...oh, and I guess that Kuzuki exists. That too.

Shirou then turned to Hakuno, who had started chuckling when I'd been bopped. "And what's so funny, Hakuno?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Hakuno said, waving his hand dismissively while he covered his grin with the other. "Please, carry on in your lecturing...mom friend."

Shirou gained one of those anime tic marks, and yelled, "I keep telling you, I am not the mom friend!"

The started arguing, thought it was seemingly a joke one, as we started walking again.

...whatever version they are exactly, these two are precious to me.

...Me? Where'd that come from?

I mean Madoka.

Ah, finally. School was over. I may have been reborn in another world, but man did school still suck.

And apparently from what I learned from a science quiz today, Madoka had about the same...intelligence, I guess I would say, as me.

Good points were science, social studies, and English. Math is our collective worst point, evident from Kuzuki-sensei's class today.

Algebra haunts me even in my next life. At least I remembered some of my old teacher's lessons, as they helped somewhat.

Well, all that's left in my plans for today are walking home with hakuno and Shirou to see their houses. Shirou's especially well help me figure him out.

Thanks to last night I know my placement in events, and I know my next point of interaction with the timeline.

...god that sounds weird to think about.

But either way, that next interaction is three days from now, when Issei would meet Asia. After that there's a Stray Devil, and he's introduced to the Evil Piece system. That's when I can get a little practice with Brahmastra in, considering last night's interruption.

And I know things are on track for sure since at the end of class, Kiba came and got Issei. He did stare at me for a while though...but whatever.

All I know is that I have nothing else to wor-

"Madoka-chan~!"

...ry about. I regret saying that now, as I can recognize that voice very cleary.

I was just coming out of the school's entrance and stopping, I turned and saw a girl waving at me.

It was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands like antenne sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Yeah. I definitely recognized this girl. It was Akeno Himejima, the Queen of Rias Gremory's Peerage, one of the school's idols, half Fallen Angel, and…

...goddamnit Madoka, I blame you for this. She's also our math tutor!

The hell man? That sounds like something outta one of those Si fics-...I cannot even make that joke now, can I? I'm living one after all.

Akeno started to walk towards me, and...god damn her tits man! I honestly never say stuff like that, but damn anime jiggle physics are true!

She reached me and I noticed she was taller than me, and then she said, "I was waiting for you to come out. You didn't come to our lesson yesterday, so I was a little worried."

Ah. Of course, first day in this body and I did forget something rather important. Actually though...she's lying.

I don't know how, but right now Akeno isn't exactly telling the whole truth. She's leaving something out. I guess this is one of Karna's Skills in effect, Discernment of the Poor.

To abridge the hell outta it, I can see through a person's character and attribute, and I can't be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words.

Doesn't affect me lying however, which is what I'm about to do.

"S-Sorry about that, Akeno-senpai. Rantaro needed help with something and needed me home as soon as I could." Saying that, I bowed my head a bit in apology.

Akeno simply waved it off, "Oh, it's fine. That just means a double lessons today~"

…

I lied, got out of trouble, yet I have fallen into a deeper hell that is math.

I blame Chichi.

Its been three days since that tutoring session with Akeno.

Surprisingly, she was a really good tutor. I expected a relentless tease, but got actual math lessons.

I was on the path Issei would take to meet Asia. Well, he already took it, as I was trailing behind him to make sure the encounter went as planned.

Not many things are usually changed in this meet-up in the fanfictions I've read, though better safe than sorry.

…

A couple minutes passed of me following, and it happened.

Issei bumps into Asia, they fall. Issei sees some white panties, her veil flys off, and he goes to catch it.

Okay, seems fine. All that's left for today is that Stray Devil fight, then another day's events.

Those events being-

*bump*

*FALL*

…

Someone walked into me. Someone strong, cause now I am on the ground.

"Oh, I apologize my son. Are you alright?"

A hand reached down, presumably from the guy who knocked me over. I grasped it, and let out an 'Ah!' as I was quickly pulled up. Another hand on my shoulder steadied me as I took a good look at the man.

"Ah, t-thank you very-..."

My words halted in my throat as I looked at the man.

He had short brown hair and eyes, dressed in a priest's attire and wearing a golden cross around his neck.

My eyes grew wide in fear as I choked on my words. Fear was the only thing on my mind as I stared at the priest holding me up.

The man in front of me was Kirei Kotomine.

And god in heaven I was afraid.


End file.
